Fathers Day
by SilverSwirls
Summary: Tsubasa found himself grabbing hold of Yu's hand and rushing him across. When did I start doing that? He asked himself, thinking back and realizing that he had always grabbed hold of Yu when crossing the street. He even vaguely remembered doing the same thing while at the mall and pushing through crowds. Maybe I'm more fatherly to Yu than I realised…


**I really didn't plan doing a story for father's day to be honest, but I thought of this so here it is!**

Tsubasa looked down at the object that sat on his plate. "Yu...you didn't have to do this…" The said boy smiled brightly.

"Of course I did!" He exclaimed.

"No really...you didn't." Tsubasa was sitting in bed, still dressed in his pajamas and eyes threatening to fall closed. He hadn't even bothered to fix his hair yet. Then again what time was it anyways? Six a.m. Yu had woken him earlier that usually and the moment Tsubasa sat up he was presented with the breakfast Yu had made him. The problem was that the pancakes Yu had stacked onto the plate weren't round at all, the ends were practically burnt black and the middle was still goopy with batter.

"You don't like it?" Yu spoke up, a sad tone lingering in his words. Tsubasa looked up with a small smile.

"Of course not little buddy! It looks so…" Tsubasa poked at the middle with his fork, "yummy…"

"Well, hurry up and try them then!" Yu excitedly jumped next to Tsubasa. He grinned "I made them special for you!" the green eyed boy pointed to something that sat sinking in the uncooked middle. "See chocolate chips, like the ones you always make me." Yu watched at Tsubasa took a small bite.

"I like it" Tsubasa lied. Who liked uncooked batter? "But I'm not really hungry, so I guess I'll have to put them away." _more like throw them out..._ Tsubasa flashed another smile before getting up. As he walked to leave his bedroom a thought came to mind. "Yu, why did you make these for me?" Tsubasa looked back at the younger boy. "It's not my birthday or anything."

"I know, but it's father's day." Tsubasa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Yu sighed. "Well, I don't see my parents...and you take care of me when I need you, so you're like a father…" Yu's cheeks went a light red, embarrassed to say something like that to the older.

Tsubasa looked at the boy shocked, "Yu I…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. "Why don't you get dressed and we can go out today." The silver haired boy turned to walk out.

After the boys got ready for the day and Tsubasa finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen (he still questioned how syrup had gotten on the ceiling) the two set out. It was nice out, the sun shining brightly, flowers blooming, etc. Yu insisted on stopping for ice cream, which Tsubasa agreed to the idea since it was pretty warm out. As they walked Yu went on to talk about his latest battle with Ginga. Tsubasa listened, nodding and putting his input it. When it came time of cross the intersection Tsubasa found himself grabbing hold of Yu's hand and rushing him across. _When did I start doing that?_ He asked himself, thinking back and realizing that he had always grabbed hold of Yu when crossing the street. He even vaguely remembered doing the same thing while at the mall and pushing through crowds. _Maybe I'm more fatherly to Yu than I realised…_

"Tsubasa! Hello, were next to order now." Yu tugged the olders arm impatiently.

"Huh?" realising that he had ignored the end of Yu's story and made it to the ice cream shop. "Right, go wait over there. I'll be there with your ice cream in a minute." Yu nodded and skipped over to wait by the door. He waited quietly until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Keep the change." Tsubasa told the worker as she handed him two chocolate cones. He spared her a smile before turning around to find Yu. Except, the boy was nowhere to be found in the shop. Tsubasa didn't panic though, Yu probably was just waiting outside. But he wasn't anywhere in sight out there either. Now Tsubasa felt a slight panic rise inside of him. He looked around, stopping a man and his daughter. "Have you seen a boy, about this tall, green eyes?"

The man answered, "yeah he went around the corner with some guy, I assume his father." The man shrugged and watched Tsubasa dart away from him and around the corner.

"Yu!" He called, spotting the said boy being dragged along the street by some odd guy. He dropped the ice cream, clenching his fist and running after them. "What are you doing with him?!" Tsubasa found himself tearing Yu from the man's grasp, shouting at them man, even throwing in a threat or two. The commotion that caused several people to stop and watch.

"Tsubasa…" Yu reached to grab hold of Tsubasa's shirt. Tsubasa turned his attention to Yu next.

"And you. What were you thinking? Going off with some strange guy like that! Do you know what could've happened?"

"I was just…" Yu's emerald eyes fell to the ground. "He said that he-"

"I don't care what he said! What's wrong with you!? don't you know any better than to go off with strangers?" Yu nodded, a tear slipping down his face. Tsubasa noticed and lowered his voice, "I think we should go home now." Yu nodded and followed Tsubasa's lead. Eventually Yu grabbed hold of Tsubasa's hand and walked by his side.

It was later on that night when the two spoke to each other again. Yu was sitting on the sofa with his crayons piled at his side and pieces of blank paper scattered on the side table next to him. Tsubasa walked in, sitting himself next to the younger. "Hey." He tried to look at the picture Yu was coloring.

Yu kept the paper out of Tsubasa's view. "Hey" he mumbled, reaching to grab the brown crayon.

"I'm sorry about earlier. About being so harsh."

"You weren't that harsh. I scared you, I get that." Yu looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Yu stopped Tsubasa from saying something and held up his drawing. "I made it for you." An eagle was drawn flying in the sky and below it was stuck figure versions of Tsubasa and himself.

Tsubasa couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Yu...thanks a lot." Tsubasa took the paper, looking down at it happily.

"I guess you could say that's you fathers day card!" Yu flashed a toothy grin, but stopped when he noticed Tsubasa wasn't smiling. "Uh, I'm sorry...I won't say stuff like that if you don't like it…" he looked down.

"I'm glad you think of me like that Yu." Tsubasa smiled warmly, "say things like that all you want little buddy." Tsubasa ruffled Yu's hair "I realized lately that I've been more fatherly to you…"

"I don't mind!"

"Good, I'm glad." Tsubasa chuckled at Yi's enthusiasm.

"Awesome! I'm now only referring to you as dad!" He called out laughing, jumping to give Tsubasa a big hug.

"I wouldn't go that far" Tsubasa chuckled, hugging the younger back.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I just wanted to do something short for father's day.**


End file.
